


Hamilton x Jefferson x Lafayette Oneshot

by 373829g



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Threesome - M/M/M, friends to lovers to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/373829g/pseuds/373829g
Summary: Um Jefferson has liked Hamilton for a long time and Hamilton has liked Jefferson for a long but they've always acted like they hate each other to cover up their true feelings. Lafayette visits America again and helps nudge Jefferson and Hamilton together but he's also still in love with Hamilton from when he dated him and Laurens during the war and he's also developed feelings on Jefferson while he was in France and then they all get together and yay the end.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Thomas Jefferson/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, past John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Hamilton x Jefferson x Lafayette Oneshot

Jefferson had heard all about Alexander Hamilton from Lafayette, and he’d done his fair share of digging on him as well. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t idolized the man for years. He lied frequently. When he learned he was finally going to meet him he was ecstatic. And then he met him.. And he damn near fell in love with him. And then he did! Head over heels. But Hamilton seemed to hate him, so he acted the same way. 

Then Lafayette decides to pay a visit to America again and he finds out Jefferson now has a fully developed crush on Hamilton. Jefferson whines saying it’s useless and it’ll go away soon. And that Hamilton hates him and isn’t a sodomite anyways so there’s no point in hoping or trying. Lafayette just laughs and tells tales of how Hamilton had been in love with Laurens back during the war. And that he knew because he’d joined in for the last few years before Laurens died and he went back to France. Jefferson had a hard time believing that, and wrote it off as a lie to get him to take a chance. Although that would explain why the Marquis had always spoken so fondly of the man. The same way he felt about him. 

Hamilton came in to inform Jefferson about something and overheard Lafayette’s summary. He at first stops at the sight of Lafayette, in all his glory, but then focuses in on their conversation and inadvertently gasps. This draws the attention of the two men. Jefferson immediately panics. 

“How long have you been standing there?” He inquires, attempting to appear unfazed. Hamilton doesn’t notice and instead averts his gaze to Lafayette, looming above him and smirking. He doesn’t know what to start with. 

“Calm down, Alex. It’s fine,” Lafayette says knowingly. Having the decision made for him, Alex exploded.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you tell Jefferson I was involved that way with Laurens? He hates me! What if you just ruined my career?! My marriage?! My entire social status in America. You can’t just go around telling people I’m a sodomite! Or you for that matter, you’ll get yourself killed! Are you crazy?! And were you gonna tell me you were even in America? Where the fuck did you come from? Why are you here?” he ranted. Lafayette just laughed. “Stop it! This is not a laughing matter!” 

Lafayette wouldn’t stop laughing so he angrily grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down, just inches away from his face. “Stop,” he growls. Lafayette’s smirk is wiped off his face as his breath catches in his throat. His eyes wander to Alex’s lips and he involuntarily starts to lean in. Alex notices and forces himself to push away. “No,” he whispers, barely audible. Lafayette frowned. 

“Alexander, mi amour, ‘tis fine. He’s not gonna use this against you,” he tried. Alex furrowed his brows in disappointment and confusion.

“What makes you think that? It’s not like he’s in here declaring his undying love for me,” he argued. Lafayette’s eyes widened, frightened, flicking over to a terrified Jefferson for a split second. Alexander didn’t miss it. He looked back and forth between the two frantic men confusedly.

Thomas looked at Lafayette dejectedly. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I fucked up,” Lafayette said, throwing his hands up. 

“What are- Are you- Did you just- What is that supposed to mean?” Alexander stuttered. Lafayette frowned and cringed a bit. He looked over at Jefferson sad and apologetically. 

Jefferson glowered at him sullenly. He cast his eyes down for a moment before forcing his eyes back up at the man who’d stolen his affection all those years ago. He opened his mouth to say something but closed after a minute, unsure of how to get the words out.

Hamilton’s features softened a bit. Jefferson’s expression was heartbreaking and Hamilton ached to console him, but he held back from the positive gesture as he’d always done. Jefferson looked away again and struggled to collect himself. The three men stood in a stiff and uncomfortable silence. After what seemed like several minutes of useless attempts to process the situation, Jefferson hadn’t moved a muscle. 

‘Fuck it,’ Hamilton thought. His brain was a bit foggy at the moment but it seemed Lafayette had insinuated that Jefferson did, in fact, have feelings for him, and while that didn’t seem anywhere near possible, he couldn’t ignore the evidence he was being presented right now. He did his best to calm his nerves, and took a cautious step toward the magenta clad man. 

Jefferson flinched and his attention shot toward Alexander, drawn out of his thoughts. “Jefferson,” he said softly, almost inquisitively, voice quiet. Jefferson’s breath hitched at the kindness in his voice; a vast change from their normal interactions and behaviors. Hamilton stepped forward again, leaning into the taller mans territory. Jefferson scanned the mans features. The close proximity wasn’t entirely new to him. Hamilton tended to be a bit ignorant to personal space when he got hot-headed. But he’d never been able to observe him so scrupulously before. He was gorgeous. He had amazing skin. Smooth, and without any obvious imperfections. And his scruff was very attractive. His gaze wandered down to his lips. Perfectly plump, and pink. 

Hamilton noticed this, and steadied his breathing. He was conflicted. He didn’t know if he wanted to lean in or back out. Prevent screwing anything up. Jefferson realized his eyes were lingering on his lips for two long and he looked up into Hamilton’s eyes. They were stunning. Big, and brown. He could lose himself in those eyes. Hamilton peered right back at him. He moved in a bit closer still, cautiously placing his hands on his hips. Jefferson sucked in a breath. He reached up and tentatively cupped Hamilton’s face. They stayed like this for a moment, before Jefferson finally closed the gap, pressing his lips to his. 

The energy was intoxicating. It coursed through veins and made his heart stop. Hamilton reacted immediately, pressing his lips back against his and pulling him close, flush against him. Jefferson tilted his head a bit to get a better angle and deepened the kiss. He swiped his tongue along Hamilton’s bottom lip, asking to enter. Hamilton opened his lips and Jefferson eagerly dove in, exploring every inch of the man’s mouth. They eventually had to pull away for air. The two men panted and rested their foreheads together, still holding each other close. They didn’t say anything immediately, reveling in comfortable silence, until Hamilton broke it. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long,” he breathed. Jefferson still couldn’t fathom that his affections were requited. 

“Me too,” Jefferson whispered. They stayed embraced in each other for a while, breathing in each other's scent and relishing the new revelation. Lafayette sneezed and the two entangled men flinched and separated, having forgotten the frenchman was present. 

“Sorry,” he murmured. He cleared his throat. “Continue,” he said, awkwardly sitting down in a chair facing away from them. Hamilton turned back to Jefferson and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him in for another kiss. He pressed his whole body against the taller man and reached up, running his fingers through his tight curls. Jefferson smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Hamilton’s waist. They pulled apart shortly. 

“So, um,” Jefferson started. “I like you,” he said awkwardly. “A lot. And I’m, sorry for being so mean to you all these years, I-” Hamilton cut him off with another quick peck. 

“Shh,” he dragged. “It’s ok. I understand,” he assured him. “I like you too. Have for a while and, I’m sorry as well,” 

Jefferson couldn’t help but grin. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. For almost a decade, he’d ached for Hamilton to love him back and now it was happening. The adrenaline coursing through his veins was almost too much. 

“I’m happy for you two,” Lafayette said from his perch on the arm chair. “You deserve each other,” he said sadly. Hamilton frowned. 

“Laf..” 

“It’s fine,” Lafayette cut him off. “I’m fine, it’s fine,” 

“No it’s not, don’t lie to me,” Hamilton said. 

“I’ll manage,” Lafayette insisted. 

“Laf,” Hamilton said, an edge of warning presented. 

“Drop it,” Lafayette snapped.

“Who is it?” 

“I said drop it. I’m fine,”

“Lafayette!”

“Leave it alone, Alexander!” Lafayette pleaded.

“No!” Hamilton nearly barked. “You’re not ok, something’s clearly wrong, and I’ll be damned if I don’t fix it!” he ranted. “Who is it?” he asked again, voice softening. Lafayette looked down and clenched his eyes shut. Hamilton stepped to him and put a tentative hand under his chin, lifting his face up towards him. Lafayette obliged but still made a point to avoid Hamilton’s gaze. Alexander carefully wiped away the tears that had escaped the corners of his eyes. Then tears started running down his face and Lafayette visibly struggled with air. 

Jefferson startled and stepped to the crying frenchman hurriedly. He pulled him close. Lafayette broke down in his arms. Hamilton guitily felt a twang of jealousy in his chest as he watched Lafayette succumb to the Virginian. Jefferson held him close and twirled his hair around his fingers. 

Lafayette pulled himself together a bit, just enough to not bawl. He pulled himself away from Jefferson and dried his face. Jefferson frowned at the loss of contact. 

“Lafayette,” Hamilton tried again, now that he seemed calmer. He cautiously reached up to cup his face, but Lafayette stood up and pushed past him. “What’s wrong?” Hamilton practically begged.

“Stop asking,” Lafayette said quietly.

“Laf-”

“Please,” He sounded broken. “I can’t tell you, but if you keep asking me I have to,” 

“But you can tell us,” Hamilton argued. “We’re not gonna judge you, did you miss what happened not five minutes ago?”

“But-”

“Please?” 

More tears started streaming down Lafayette’s face again. He turned around and hugged himself tightly. Jefferson stepped towards him again, turning him back around. Lafayette looked into his eyes. 

“Who is it?” Hamilton asked one last time. Lafayette let out a shuddery breath. He murmured something quiet and indecipherable. 

“What was that?” Jefferson asked kindly.

“Both of you,” Lafayette said, still quiet, but audible. Neither of the men in question said anything, processing the information. “I’ve liked Jefferson for a while, and I’m still in love with Hamilton from before,” he explained, a bit more confident. Hamilton let out a breath of relief. He stepped to the man and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Lafayette sobbed into it and smiled into his lips, greedily grasping at the man and succumbing to his will, holding his shoulders tightly. They pulled away reluctantly. 

“I still love you too,” Hamilton told him warmly. Lafayette grinned and hugged him in an almost suffocating grip. When they pulled apart, Lafayette turned to Jefferson. 

“Um,” he muttered awkwardly, unsure of what he should say. Jefferson smiled at him and wordlessly leaned in to give him a quick kiss. Lafayette melted and grinned when they separated. Jefferson embraced him reassuringly. Hamilton enveloped both of them in his arms, leaning up to give them both a peck on the cheek. Lafayette laughed adorably. 

Jefferson and Hamilton had a couple more hours to work, so Lafayette and Hamilton went back to his office to catch up. Hamilton pulled out a chair from a small storage closet and put it in front of his desk, letting Lafayette sit down in it. He leaned down and gave him a soft kiss.

“Come back to America,” he asked dejectedly. He expected him to sigh and say he couldn’t but instead he smiled sweetly and reached up, running a hand through his silky black locks. 

“Ok,” he whispered. Hamilton kissed him again and straddles him, holding him in a tight hug. Lafayette laughed and returned the hug. They stayed like that for a while, Hamilton had even dozed off for a bit before they heard a knock at the door. Hamilton stood up and staggered towards the door, regaining his balance when he reached it. He opened it to a smiling Jefferson, leaning against the doorframe in the hall.. Hamilton grinned back at him. 

“Hi,” he said lovingly. 

“Hello,” Jefferson crowed. “I finished early. Would you like to accompany me to a drink?”

Hamilton’s smile widened even further. “I’d love that,” he replied sweetly. Washington gave them a confused look from across the hall. Jefferson visibly panicked a bit when he noticed Washington begin to approach them.

“What’s this?” he asked lightheartedly. “Hamilton and Jefferson being civil with one another? Never thought I’d see that,” he joked. Jefferson rubbed his neck awkwardly and avoided the president’s gaze. Hamilton just smiled happily. Washington noticed and nodded, giving a small smile. After a quick sweep up and down the hallway he turned back to the two young men. “Have fun on your date,” he said, voice lowered cautiously. Jefferson squeaked. Hamilton just smiled and nodded. 

“We will,” Lafayette said, coming up from behind Hamilton and placing his hands on his hips. Hamilton rested his own on top of them and leaned into the man. Washington raised his eyebrows in delighted surprise. 

“How unexpected. But absolutely endearing,”

“Thank you,” Alexander said. 

“Well, I’ll be on my way. Don’t do anything stupid,” Washington said, patting Jefferson on the shoulder as he walked away. The magenta clad man watched as he made his way down the long hall. When he turned the corner he twisted back to Hamilton and Lafayette, a look of pure shock riddled on his face.

“What the fuck was that?” He asked. Hamilton laughed, amused. 

“He pays attention. There’s a reason he’s president, you know,” Hamilton replied. Jefferson looked exasperated.

“But is he..” Jefferson started. Hamilton shook his head. 

“He knew about me, Alexander, and Laurens back during the war and he never told a soul,” Lafayette explained. “I doubt he’ll tell anyone about the three of us,”

Hamilton nodded in agreement. Jefferson murmured a small “ok,” and stepped in the office while Hamilton packed his bag. Lafayette closed the door and wrapped his arms around Jefferson, pecking his lips and hugging him tight. Jefferson smiled and pushed back into the kiss. Hamilton stepped towards them with his stuff and pulled each of them separately into a kiss before leaving. Jefferson and Lafayette followed suit and they all walked to Lafayette’s hotel suite to drink in privacy. They had many drinks and needless to say, a great time.


End file.
